deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Belial
Ultraman Belial is a character and villain from the Ultraman series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ultraman Belial vs SpaceGodzilla * Ultraman Belial vs Dark Mephisto Possible Opponents * Dormammu (Marvel) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Trigon (DC) History Long ago, Belial was a very powerful Ultra Warrior until his desire to strength overcame him and he tried to steal the Plasma Spark. After his failure, endangering the Ultra Planet in his attempt to claim the Plasma Spark, he was banished to a barren planet. He ended up becoming a host for the spirit of the evil alien Reiblood, who transformed him into an Ultra Reionyx provided him with an army of monsters to take his revenge on the Ultra Planet. But Belial is defeated by Ultraman King and sealed in what becomes the planet's moon. But Belial is freed years later and since became a nemesis for his people. Death Battle Info 'Background' *Height: 55 meters *Weight: 60,000 tons *Age: 150,000 years old 'Abilities' *Ultra Armor: Belial's armor after his change became much stronger, now able to withstand the intense energies of the Plasma Spark where as before the artificial star burned him. *Dark Ultra Powers: Belial obviously has the powers of an Ultraman (even if they were dark versions of conventional ones). However, his are much stronger because of his age, experience and augmentation by Reionyx energies. **Absorption: Belial is capable of absorbing medium of emeralds and monsters by releasing minus energies from his body or mouth. With this, Belial is capable of taking gigantic monstrous transformation such as Beruyuoda or Arch Belial. *Spirit Form: Belial was able to exist in a spirit form after his physical death. He could possess other beings when in his spirit form. *Deathcium Ray: A dark version of the Specium Ray used by crossing his arms in an +-shape, augmented with Reiyonix energy giving it the appearance of black particles and red electricity instead of the look of the normal beam. *Kaiser Belial Claws: Using his claws, Belial can inject energy into a target known as a Belial Virus, corrupting their mind and thus brainwashing the victim into turning into his servant. *Spinning Attack: Belial can fly and spin at high speeds into a ball to drill a hole. *Shockwave Kick: A powerful kick with shockwave discharges. *Beam Reverse: Belial can hold a combine beam for a while and push it back to them with the Giga Battle Nizer. * Giga Battle Nizer As Belial is a reionyx, he possesses the Giga Battle Nizer. The Giga Battle Nizer is a giant polearm Battle Nizer used by Ultraman Belial. *Belial Shot: An energy bullet attack, made when Belial used the Giga Battle Nizer in a similar manner to a handheld shotgun. *Belial Death Scythe: A scythe blade-shaped beam. *Belial Geno Thunder: A lightning bolt. *Belial Whip: An energy whip. *Belial Black Hole Thunder: The technique has Belial "inhale" enemies into the Giga Battle Nizer, empowering it enough to release multiple Geno Thunder attacks far and wide *Revival: It's possible that can revive monsters while in the Monster graveyard. *Belial Monster Army: As a reionyx, Belial is able to summon kaiju, in the case of the Giga Battle Nizer, he can summon an army of monsters: Alien Shaplay, Dorako, Bemstar, Salamandora, Black King, Mukadender, Frogos , Gromite, Angross, Zoa Muruchi, Eleking, Banpira, Gan-Q, Alien Metron, King Guesra, Twin Tail, Magular, Antlar, Alien Zetton, Narse, Alien Babalou, Alien Magma, Alien Nackle, Dada, Lunatyx, Jasyuline, Nova, Doragory, Alien Baltan, Gomess, King Silvergon, King Goldras, Roberuga, Kelbeam, Hoe, Alien Pressure, Alien Reflect, Arigera, Birdon, Red King, Galberos, Earthtron, King Pandon, Velokron, Sadora, Super Alien Hipporito, Telesdon, Vakishim, Alien Temperor, Gudon, Alien Valky, Fire Golza, Alien Guts, King Joe Black, Zetton, and Tyrant Beryudora A monster Belial created by merging the corpses of over 300 monsters killed by the Ultramen and placed in the Monster Graveyard. Belial fuses himself onto Beryudora to serve as its brain, controlling it with his Giga Battle Nizer. *Height: 4000 m *Weight: Immeasurable List of Berudora's Abilities *Multiple Monster Powers: The monsters that make up Beryudora can each function individually and use their powers. *Beryudora Inferno: The multiple monsters that make up Beryudora's body can fire powerful yellow lasers from their eyes. Arch Belial Arch Belial is a Kaiju form that Ultraman Belial takes by absorbing large quantities of Esmereldan Emeralds. *Height: 300 meters *Weight: 300,000 tons List of Arch Belial's Abilities *Arc Deathcium Ray: Arch Belial fires a more powerful version of his Deathcium Ray from his mouth, which is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. *Arc Death Claw: Arch Belial uses his claws for close combat. *Power Draining: Arch Belial was able to drain energy from his victims. Kaiser Darkness Belial Belial's armored form. Merging with the armor of Armored Darkness, Belial was brought back after sealed at the hands of Ultraman Zero. *Height: 62 meters *Weight: 39,000 tons List of Kaiser Darkness Belial's Abilities *Armor: Because of his strong Armor, Belial is resistant to many basic physical and projectile attacks. *Armored Darkness Powers: Belial most likely possesses all the powers of Armored Darkness' suit of armor. *Super Strength. *Flight *Darkness Trident: Belial is equipped with a 3-pronged spear, which possesses the same abilities as it would with Armored Darkness. *Darkness Broad: Armored Darkness' sword, which is almost as powerful as Zero's Ultimate Sword. *Rezolium Ray: Belial's trident can fire a very powerful red and black beam of energy from it. *Giga Rezolium Ray: Belial is capable of shooting a more powerful version of the Rezolium Ray, which can kill most beings in one hit. Its head is a ball of dark energy fired with dark bolts of electricity. Zero Darkness Zero Darkness is the form of Belial in Zero's body. This is considered as Belial's strongest form, as it is a fusion of Belial himself and his powerful rival: Ultraman Zero. *Height: 49 meters *Weight: 35,000 tons List of Zero Darkness's Abilities *Deathcium Shot: Zero Darkness, with a flick of his hand, created a crescent shaped burst of energy. When he does this technique, the corrupted Ultimate Brace shines dark energy for a moment implying it may be the source of the attack. *Dark Light Bullets *Dark Zero Twin Shoot: Belial used a purple version of Zero's Twin Shot. *Dark Zero Ripper: It is used the Dark Zero Sluggers. How he did this was by slashing the opponent with a blink of an eye which also tearing their flesh. *Dark High Spin: Zero Darkness can spin his body at high speeds. *Dark Zero Slugger: While he possessed Zero's body, Belial had control over the Zero Sluggers. Instead of their green aura they glowed purple. *Dark Ultimate Bracelet: Belial had a dark version of the Ultimate Bracelet that glowed every time he used his energy slash attack. It is unknown if he can use it to take on Zero's other forms. 'Strength & Feats' *Before becoming evil, Belial fought in the Great Ultra War against Alien Empera alongside Father of Ultra/Ultraman Ken. *Attacked the Land of Light with his monster army during his first attack. *Killed Alien Zarab. *Defeated Ultraman Taro when escaping space prison. *Invaded the Land of Light a second time, defeating the other Ultra Warrior on the planet: Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra, Ultraman 80, Ultraman Chuck, Ultraman Sott, Ultrawomen Beth, Yullian, Ultraman Great, Ultraman Powered, Ultraman Neos, Ultraseven 21, Ultraman Max, Ultraman Xenon and Ultraman Hikari *Took the Land of Light's artificial sun: The Plasma Spark. This caused the Land of Light to turn into a frozen wasteland, freezing the defeated Ultras (except Ultraman, Ultraseven and Ultraman Mebius). *Revived his monster army at the Monster Graveyard. *Defeated Rei's Gomora and Litra. *Corrupted Reimon by the darkness of Reiblood, making him enter Burst Mode. *Killed Ultraseven *Overpowered Ultraman Dyna *Under the alias of Kaiser Belial, he established the Belial Galactic Empire. *Conquered the world Esmeralda in another universe and injected Negative Reiblood energy into its protector, Mirror Knight. *Shrugging off Mirror Knight and Jean-bot as Arch Belial. *Exhaust Ultraman Zero to the point of death as Arc Belial. *Founded the Darkness Five *As Kaizer Darkness Belial, overpowered Ultraman Zero StrongCorona mode. *Destroyed Ultimate Force Zero's base *Fused with Ultraman Zero's body and controlled him, becoming Zero Darkness. **Killed Jean-Bot **Cut Jean-Nne in halve. **Killed Mirror Knight **Killed Glen Fire *Commanded two armies in his life time: 100 Monster Army and Belial Galactic Empire. 'Weakness' *As with other Ultra's, Belial is weak to freezing attacks. *Is not as powerful as Zero's Ultimate form, Shining Zero *The Giga-Battle Nizer can be controlled by other Reionyx like Reimon *Some of his monsters can be easily killed. Gallery Old_Ultraman_Belial.png|Past Ultraman Belial Ultraman_Belial_art.png|Belial with Giga Battle Nizer Belial_Reiblood.png|Belial fusing with Alien Reiblood in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Urutoramen_vs_belial.JPG|Ultraman Belial vs Ultraman Neos, Ultraman Xenon and Ultraseven 21 in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Ultraman vs BeliL.jpg|Ultraman Belial vs Ultraman, Ultraseven and Zoffy in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Belial_Fighting_jack,ace,and_80.jpeg|Ultraman Belial vs Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace and Ultraman 80 in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Belial_vs_Father.jpg|Ultraman Belial vs Ultra Farther in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Image_oil_.jpg|Ultraman Belial vs Gomora and Litra in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Belial vs Zero.jpg|Ultraman Belial vs Ultraman Zero in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Beryudora.png|Beryudora in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Movie Kaizer_Belial.png|Kaiser Belial in Ultraman Zero Movie Belial'sArmy.png|Kaiser Belial's Galactic Empire in Ultraman Zero Movie I zero vs Belail.jpg|Kaiser Belial vs Ultraman Zero in Ultraman Zero Movie Arc_Belial's_got_Zero.png|Arch Belial in Ultraman Zero Movie Belial_13345(5&484443.jpg|Arch Belial vs Ultimate Zero in Ultraman Zero Movie Kaiser_Darkness_Belial.png|Kaiser Darkness Belial in Ultra Zero Fight Kaiser_Darkness_Belial_'defeated'.jpg|Kaizer Darkness Belial vs Ultimate Zero in Ultra Zero Fight Later,Belial's_wound_been_healed.jpg|Ultraman Belial in Ultra Zero Fight darkness five.jpg|Ultraman Belial with Darkness Five in Ultra Zero Fight While_flying_too_high,there_are_sky_inside_Zero's_body.jpg|Ultraman Belial vs Ultraman Zero in Ultra Zero Fight Shining_Ultraman_Zero's_rise_too_large.jpg|Ultraman Belial vs Shinin Zero in Ultra Zero Fight Zero_Darkness.png|Zero Darkness in Ultra Zero Fight Darkness_6.jpg|Zero Darkness with Darkness Five in Ultra Zero Fight Mirror_Knight_tight_Zero_Dark.jpg|Zero Darkness vs Mirror Knight in Ultra Zero Fight Zero_Darkness_vs_Jean-nine.jpg|Zero Darkness vs Jean-Nine in Ultra Zero Fight Glenfire's_body_from_back_injuried.jpg|Zero Darkness kills Glen Fire Tumblr_nlvzvcNyHx1sc31yro1_1280.jpg|Ultraman Belial as Eteldummy in Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! Tumblr_nlvzvcNyHx1sc31yro4_1280.jpg|Eteldummy Belial vs Ultraman Zero Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! giga battlenizer.jpg|Giga Battle Nizer monster army.png|100 Monster Army Imageuhhhiu_kikuyu,him,j.jpg|Belial Shot Mageshsh.jpg|Belial Deathscythe Imagtjuhjyhtnthne.jpg|Belial Whip Uymumyumummuuimage.jpg|Belial Geno Thunder Belial_2993888.jpg|Deflection Htjhymnuthtmutmumtmujtuimage.jpg|Beam Reverse Evevjfhveh.jpg|Multiple Monster Powers Beryudora_Rain_of_Fire.png|Beryudora Inferno Belial_Claws.jpg|Kaiser Belial Claws Zero_Slugger_Attack.jpg|Kaiser Belial Ripper Deathcium_Shot_High_Quality.jpg|Deathcium Beam Belial_absorption_.jpg|Absorption Arc_Deathcium_Ray.jpg|Arc Deathcium Ray Arc_Death_Claw.jpg|Arc Death Claw High_quality_pic_2.jpg|Darkness Trident Imagehgguhghvgughuhguu_qua.jpg|Darkness Broad Giga_Rezolium_Ray.jpg|Giga Rezolium Ray Ultimate_Zero_got_by_Belial's_trap.jpg|Possession Spirit_Form.jpeg|Spirit Form Zero_Black_Sluggers.jpg|Dark Zero Slugger Dmsmimage.jpg|Dark Light Bullets Zero_Dark_use_the_same_attack_to_Mirror_Knight.jpg|Deathcium Shot Zero_Darkness_use_Dark_Twin_Shot_to_Jean-nine.jpg|Dark Zero Twin Shoot Berial.jpg|Ultraman Belial Ultra Fusion Card KBelialCard.png|Kaizer Belial Kaiju Card Category:What-If? Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Ultraman Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Summoners Category:Darkness Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Spear Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Armored Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Army Leader Category:Fusions Category:Staff Users Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Claw Users